


five times that alec's class almost found out who he was dating (and the one time they did)

by stellaisnotamermaid



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Magnus is famous, Teacher AU, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaisnotamermaid/pseuds/stellaisnotamermaid
Summary: Alec is a teacher, and his class loves to watch his boyfriend, Magnus Bane's, YouTube videos. Only they don't *know* that they're dating.5+1 things





	five times that alec's class almost found out who he was dating (and the one time they did)

“Mr. Lightwood?" Nikki asked. "Isn't that jacket, like, five hundred dollars?”

 

Alec looked down at his jacket. It was black with gold accents on it. He didn't know, really. He'd been rushing that morning and grabbed Magnus’ jacket on his way out by accident. Well, Magnus had basically thrown it at him, saying that he looked hot in it.

 

He hadn't realized that it was one Magnus' jackets—all of which were ridiculously expensive, and Alec would never wear to work (or anywhere else, really).

 

“I don't know,” Alec admitted. It was highly likely that the  _minimum_ price Magnus had paid for the jacket was three hundred dollars, give or take a few, but it could have been nearly any price.

 

“What do you mean you don't know?”

 

Alec shrugged, self-conscious. “It isn't mine; I thought that I grabbed a different coat.”

 

“You… _accidentally_ grabbed a five hundred dollar jacket?”

 

Alec mumbled a few choice words under his breath that he definitely shouldn't have said in front of his students and moved to his seat.

 

“Mr. Lightwood? Whose jacket is it, then, if it isn't yours?”

 

“My boyfriend's,” Alec replied, pulling his phone out to text Magnus. "Not that it's any of your business."

 

**accidentally stole your jacket!**

**so sorry**

**it's fine, darling**

**besides, you look great in it**

**who handed you the jacket, after all?**

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Alec said. “Get out your notebooks and write down the warm up.” Upon seeing a couple of his students hands still in the air, he sighed and added, “I'll answer questions _after_ the warm up, and only things that are school related.”

 

Half of his students' hands went down, but Nikki and Joe's stayed in the air. After a second of him glaring at them, they finally put their hands down and started their work.

 

2

 

They had free time one day after a test, so Alec pulled up YouTube on the SMART board. “Okay, we can watch whatever you want as long as it's not inappropriate. The school monitors my account and, you're still children. Or we can play kahoot, but you know how the reception in this room is, and we don't have the laptops today."

 

The school had never said whether they were allowed to watch non-educational videos in class, but Alec assumed that it would be okay as long as they were appropriate.

 

Nikki nearly feel out of her seat in excitement. “Can we watch Magnus Bane? Please? Most of his videos are clean—I swear—and his channel is amazing!”

 

Half the class groaned while the other half squealed in excitement. Alec was definitely not judging the people who had groaned.

 

He bit his lip, thinking. He loved watching his boyfriend's videos, but...

 

“Please?” Nikki begged. “He'd be my celebrity crush if I wasn't gay. We have to. _Please._ ”

 

“Fine,” Alec replied; he had every video memorized by heart and would easily be able to sort out which ones were—or weren't—school appropriate. “Which video do you want to watch?”

 

“Can we watch the one where he does his boyfriend's sister's makeup blindfolded and it still looks better than anything anybody has ever seen?”

 

“...Sure.” Alec relented. He'd forgotten that that video existed—he showed pictures of his sister all the time in class, and wasn't excited for his students to find out that he was dating _the_ Magnus Bane.

 

They would be extremely nosy; more than usual, at least.

 

It was clean, though.

 

He typed in “doing izzy's makeup blindfolded” then clicked on the first video.

 

“Hey, Mr. Lightwood, doesn't she look a lot like your sister?”

 

It took every fiber of Alec's being not to lay face down on the floor and give up.

 

3

 

“Mr. Lightwood!”

 

Alec spun towards Nikki. “Yes?”

 

“Are you wearing a ring?"

 

“No, it's a gum wrapper.” He replied.

 

He knew she meant "Where did you get it?" and "Is it an engagement ring?", but he didn't feel like talking about his personal life right now—even if he was ecstatic.

 

“Anyway, open your notebooks to the table of contents.”

 

Nobody asked him about his ring for the rest of the class, but near the end of class, Alec heard a student call his name. “Mr. Lightwood?”

 

“Yes, Joe?”

 

“Can we watch something on Youtube, please?”

 

“Sure, what do you want to watch?”

 

“How about Magnus Bane?” Nikki cut in. “I heard that he posted a new video this morning, but I haven't had a chance to watch it yet.”

 

“I'm fine with that,” Joe said.

 

Alec clicked on his boyfriend's newest video. It was of him putting on makeup that he'd worn when they went on a date on Saturday, but the voiceover was something he hadn't heard yet.

 

(That was the day that they'd gotten engaged. Alec got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.)

 

“So my boyfriend comes home from work—he's a teacher, by the way—and he literally just flops down on the couch and groans. I ask him what's wrong and he replies ‘My students are demons. Each and every one of them.'"

 

“Then he adds on, ‘They keep asking me—’” the bell rang, signalling dismissal, and Alec paused the video.

 

“Anyway, have a great weekend!”

 

He was about to leave his classroom when he heard Nikki's voice. “How come your ring looks so much like Magnus’?”

 

He sighed and pretended he didn't hear her. She hesitated, then left. He was almost certain that she was just teasing him at this point.

 

He hit play on the video and used it as background noise as he was grading papers for the next hour until he could see Magnus in person.

 

4

 

The next day was a two hour delay due to inclimate weather, and Magnus wanted to do Alec's makeup. They'd had enough time because Alec didn't see the alert until he'd already fully woken up (he'd sighed and let him, but they'd gotten distracted and had forgotten to clean it off. What can he say? He's weak when Magnus kisses his neck).

 

His students immediately noticed that Alec was wearing golden eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipstick.

 

“...Mr Lightwood?”

 

Alec stifled a groan. “Yes, Nikki?”

 

“Why are you wearing makeup? You never do.”

 

Alec would have facepalmed if he hadn't been wearing makeup. He didn't want to screw it up, even if he hadn't meant to wear it to school in the first place.

 

He didn't have foundation or concealer or blush or anything contouring his face, but he was still worried that he would somehow mess up the rest of his face, even after using Magnus' setting spray.

 

If he did that, he would look ridiculous, not to mention that Magnus had put a lot of effort into it (especially for something that was only supposed to last a few minutes once it was complete). He was going to try to make sure it lasted as long as possible.

 

“My boyfriend wanted to do my makeup and I forgot to take it off before I left our apartment. Can we please start class now? We already have a shortened period, anyway.”

 

“Sure,” Nikki replied, flashing a wicked grin at her teacher. "It's really good, by the way. Does he do make up a lot?"

 

5

 

One time, they're watching one of Magnus’ videos in class—he's doing a tutorial on how he typically does his eye makeup—and Magnus says something that's… _really_ not school appropriate. 

 

...And it's about Alec. Magnus was talking about their sex life on YouTube, and his class was watching the video. Alec hadn't had a chance to see this video yet, and never would have played it in class if he'd known Magnus had done that.

 

Alec turned sort of red and Joe noticed. “Are you okay, Mr. Lightwood? You look really red.”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Alec managed, then pulled out his phone.

 

**you KNOW my class watches your videos**

**whoops**

**that was sarcastic, if you can't tell**

**it'll be fine, darling**

 

“Mr. Lightwood?” Nikki asked. Alec groaned in response.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have a _crush_ on Magnus Bane?”

 

“It's way more than a crush,” Alec muttered, then realized that they could all hear him.

 

Nikki and Joe stifled their laughter. The rest of the class just looked surprised.

 

They all knew he had a boyfriend, so they definitely hadn't expected him to say that (some of them had realized that he didn't have a boyfriend, but a fiancé, but not all of them were that astute).

 

+1

 

Alec looked around his desk and groaned. He'd forgotten his lunch, and there was no way in Hell that he'd get a school lunch. That food was disgusting, and he didn't trust it. Not to mention how small the portions were.

 

He'd rather starve than eat it, or waste his money on the tiny servings.

 

**:) :) :)**

**are you okay darling?**

**i forgot my lunch**

**help**

 

Magnus didn't reply to his texts, so Alec sighed and set his phone aside. He had a couple students in his room, namely Nikki and Joe. They normally hung out in his room during lunch—Nikki to beg him to let her watch YouTube, and Joe to practice algebra. He almost always got distracted by what was playing, though.

 

He'd just started to grade some papers that he had in front of him when Nikki asked him if they could watch YouTube. It had taken him a good ten minutes to find the papers, so he was running behind.

 

“Not right now,” Alec replied. “I have to grade these papers and I won't be able to focus with it playing since I'm tired. I'll turn on music, though?”

 

“Please?” Came a new voice from the doorway.

 

Nikki froze. Joe whipped his head around to face the hallway.

 

“ _Holy crap,”_ He whispered, then blurted, “He has a crush on you!” Nikki kicked him in the shin and opened her mouth to apologize for him.

 

Magnus smiled, then cut her off. “I would hope so. Alexander _is,_ after all, my fiancé.” He looked at Alec. “I brought your lunch.”

 

Alec stood up, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Magnus.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss then remembered where they were. He turned bright red and started coughing.

 

“ _Wait a second,_ ” Joe said. “We are _not_ demons!”

 

“Joe?” Nikki asked. “We kinda are. We wouldn't stop teasing Alec about him.” She jerked her head in

Magnus’ direction.

“I wasn't teasing him?”

 

“Wait—you mean you _didn't_ know? It was so obvious—”

 

“No! Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Nikki laughed. “I thought you knew.”

 

Alec just buried his face in Magnus' shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear, i can't write hetero characters. In 6th grade I made an OC that was straught except,,,, she was ace,,, I just didn't know what asexuality was until 7th grade. That's the closest to heterosexuality I've written UNLESS the character is a villain. idk why i can't do it.  
> fun fact: I can't ever type straight correctly  
> fun fact: this whole thing is extremely ooc for me and i do not remember writing most of it wow
> 
> in my writing class the other day we had to make characters based off of images, and i was like okay so she's striaght and then when it came to "marriage status" i wrote "she lives in an apartment with her girlfriend" then went o H. also. cant write the word syatigt. i try. i fail. i'm too lazy to correct it. ik it's wrong. idrc.
> 
> oh, and just to clarify: i am queer.


End file.
